


[Art] Momentary Truce

by justira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Daily Doodle, Digital Art, F/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira





	

**Author's Note:**

> Daily doodle. Cleanup of [this old doodle](http://justira.dreamwidth.org/250613.html). I did a background!


End file.
